1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cryopump and a method for regenerating the cryopump.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cryopump is a vacuum pump that traps and pumps gas molecules by condensing or adsorbing them on cryopanels cooled to ultracold temperatures. The cryopump is generally used to attain a clean vacuum environment required for a semiconductor circuit manufacturing process, for instance. The cryopump, which is a so-called entrapment vacuum pump, needs regeneration by which the trapped gas is periodically released to the outside. One of the issues in regeneration of the cryopump is discharging of water.